Example embodiments relate to an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light source device and a method of generating EUV light. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an EUV light source device using laser produced plasma (LPP) and a method of generating EUV light using the same.
In the manufacture of a semiconductor device, extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light is advantageously adopted as a light source in EUV lithography. A laser produced plasma (LPP) source may irradiate a target source having one or more emission rays in the EUV range, e.g., xenon, lithium or tin, with a laser light to emit EUV light by an interaction with the target source and the laser light. For example, a source droplet as the target source may be injected into a collector such as a reflector, and then irradiated with a CO2 laser light to produce plasma. The resulting plasma may emit output radiation, e.g., EUV radiation.
However, during the process of operating in the EUV light source device, when a satellite occurs in or near the source droplet, it may be difficult to generate EUV light having uniform intensity, and the collector may be contaminated. Accordingly, it is desirable for these satellites to be effectively monitored and removed.